


one and only

by bamook (ultearsfall)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, really just mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearsfall/pseuds/bamook
Summary: baekhyun just needs some reassurance. chanyeol never hesitates to give it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't perfect there's probably spelling mistakes bc I wrote this back in early 2015 idk why I'm posting it now

“What are you doing in there?”

 

Chanyeol glanced around the corner of the wall that lead to the bathroom, waiting for his boyfriend to appear around it. “We gotta go, Baekhyun. Come on.”

 

Chanyeol squinted when he only received a grunt in reply, not typical of his much shorter half to not respond in a loud manner. He raised an eyebrow, confusedly opening the door to the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom. 

 

Baekhyun visibly flinched when the door was pushed open, knocking something off of the counter. Baekhyun glanced apprehensively towards the doorway that his boyfriend stood in as he saw a broken glass vase lying in pieces on the floor. 

 

“I’ll go get the broom.” Baekhyun murmured, making an attempt to brush past Chanyeol so that he could get to the kitchen. 

 

“Baek, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, worried.

 

“Nothing.” Baekhyun smiled widely, patting Chanyeol’s arm. “I’ll go get the broom, okay?”

 

Chanyeol quickly spun around to catch Baekhyun on his arm before he could walk through the bedroom door that would take him to the hallway.

 

“I’m fine, Yeol. Please.”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“Chanyeol-”

 

“Just tell me. If it wasn’t a problem, you would tell me.”

 

“There’s not a problem.”

 

“We’re going to have one if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Chanyeol said, his face hard as he stared into Baekhyun’s eyes and gripping his arm tighter.

 

“Let it go, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stared back.

 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“Come on, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol murmured, loosening his grip lightly. “This is a trust thing. We’ve known each other for ten years, we’ve been dating for three. Just-”

 

“Do you love me, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun suddenly cut him off, speaking his words quickly and stumbling over a few of them.

 

Chanyeol was silent for a few seconds, pondering over what he was about to say. “Of course I love you, Byun Baekhyun. What is there not to love?”

 

“I’m short, I’m annoying, I’m loud. I look like a dog. I absolutely ruined your performance at the concert hall last year-”

 

“You went flat on one note, Baekhyun.”

 

“-and above all, it took me two years for me to even be able to tell you that I love you. Why do you love me?’

 

Chanyeol was quiet for a moment. “Byun Baek,” Chanyeol whispered, grabbing the shorter man’s cheeks.

 

“Don’t start lying to me and saying that I’m beautiful and perfect and shit because I know you-”

 

Chanyeol cut him off with a kiss to his lips, soft and gentle and innocent, 

 

“There’s nothing to hate about my Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands. “My Baek has a laugh that makes angels want to stop and observe the holy act that is taking place.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Stop it.”

 

“He sings like no other person on this earth. Not even Kyungsoo can match his voice.”

 

“Don’t lie. Shut up.” Baekhyun protested, shoving the taller’s chest. 

 

“He’s not short. Well, not too short. He’s actually taller than Kyungsoo. His face is one of a kind. He’s beautiful. With or without makeup. And puppies are cute.” Chanyeol murmured, poking Baekhyun’s nose.

 

“And I love him. That’s all that matters.”

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, pulling his head closer to his shoulder as Baekhyun let a tear fall. 

 

“All we have to do is love and trust each other, okay?”

 

“Yeah. I love you, Chanyeol.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this


End file.
